


The New Boy

by fightthegiants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Flirting, Vogue Intern, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthegiants/pseuds/fightthegiants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is the new boy in the office. Apparently coffee makes him horny. (The OFC is (Y/N or you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the idea of [Harry Styles being a Vogue intern](http://1doaps.tumblr.com/post/36371425156/au-meme-harry-styles-vogue-intern) and him enjoying a bit of workplace harrassment. In the best way possible.
> 
> I don't own Styles (shame), I don't profit and none of this is true blah blah blahhh.

The new kid was hot. Ridiculously hot. But he was just that, a kid. You were pretty sure he was the MD’s son and probably barely eighteen. But that didn’t stop you from ogling the shit out of him as he made his way through your office on his first morning at his internship.

You side-eyed him  as your department leader showed him around and explained aspects of the job to him and what he’d be expected to do. He nodded and looked attentive but flashed a brilliant white smile at everything that was vaguely female that came within a 5 metre radius of him.

There was something about him though, like his voice would sound like crushed velvet and his lips would taste like lemonade and sugary sweets and you really had to snap out of it and do some work. You shook your head and reacquainted yourself with your computer keyboard. This article wasn’t going to write itself.

After typing barely two lines of text, you noticed a pair of polished black Chelsea boots next to your chair. Your eyes traced up a pair of skinny blue jeans that clung to a pair of long, thin legs that melted into a toned torso barely covered with a thin, white V-neck tshirt which led up to… holy shit. His face.

“Hi, I’m meant to ask if anyone wants coffee and you’re the hottest girl in the room so it seemed logical to start with you.” He beamed down at you. Oh, he was going to be a lot of fun. You leaned back in your chair, wheeling back a few inches to take him all in. If he was flirting shamelessly, then so would you.

He watched as your eyes devoured his frame, his arse perched casually on the edge of your desk.

“Is that right?” You finally smiled back at his face. His emerald eyes sparkled playfully as the dashing smile finally reached up to them.

“Wouldn’t say it if I didn’t think so.”

“The coffee run ay? The inevitable first day task of any self-respecting rookie. What are you specialising in?” You reached a finger up to rub at your lips and the action wasn’t lost on him.

“High fashion articles with the view to eventually heading into the photography side.” He stated confidently, crossing his arms over his chest. You tried not to notice the flex of his biceps and how his tshirt had hitched up just high enough to reveal the waistband of black Armani boxer shorts. Definitely the boss’ son if he could splash that much cash on underwear.

You nodded, vaguely impressed. “Nice one, good luck. And I’ll have a vanilla latte with two sugars please.” You grinned as you turned back to your computer as you saw his face drop at the ending of the conversation.

“Two sugars, surely you’re sweet enough already?” He purred from somewhere behind you. Before you could swing around to reply, he was gone from your partition and his footsteps were disappearing down the corridor.

Twenty minutes later and you were fully immersed in your article and barely noticed the rookie quietly enter your space again until his arse was firmly planted back on the edge of your desk.

“One vanilla latte with two sugars for little Miss Sweet Tooth.” There was that smile again and now he was pushing those delicious curls away from those eyes and it was taking all of your self control to not hitch up your dress and take him on the desk right now.

“Thanks Rookie. Now scoot, us adults have work to do.” You winked at him. You thought you saw a flash of heat bloom on his cheeks for a second before he was back to being smooth.

“All work and no play makes Miss Sweet Tooth a dull girl, don’t ya know?” He said in that down right filthy tone of his as he scooted closer to where your hands clutched your coffee.

“And what would Rookie know about grown up fun?” You urged.

He raised his eyebrows at your brazen, innuendo-laced question as he nudged your chair around with his foot so you were facing him.

“Plenty.” He smirked, placing one of his Chelsea boots between your ankles and nudging your legs apart as you could do nothing but watch him… and gape. He kept nudging until your dress had ridden high enough to reveal the lace at the top of your stockings. You looked up at him slowly from under your eyelashes to see his tongue gently caressing the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. Your eyes met and he smirked, a crater of a dimple settling into his smooth cheek.

“I suspected you’d be a stocking girl. I also suspect you’re a commando girl too.” He stated, tapping his lip in thought.

You slowly raised an eyebrow in a silent question… _“Well? Why don’t you find out?”_ Really, you should’ve been ridiculously embarrassed with your legs spread in front of the new intern who was tip-toeing the line between barely acceptable and work place harrassment but worryingly, he was pressing all the right buttons. You felt the creep of arousal flushing up your neck.

As if to read your mind, Rookie leant forward until his nose was millimetres away from yours and your eyes were locked in a steely gaze of heat and anticipation. You became vaguely aware of the tips of his fingers dancing up the inside of your thigh and your breath hitched without you realising, making him smirk. His warm fingertips smoothed their way between your thighs, dipping extra pressure onto your clit. Your eyes slammed shut as he just left his fingers there, not moving. He laughed out a small chuckle from somewhere deep in his chest and it went straight to where his fingers were.

“One point to the Rookie.” He whispered, leaning forward to let the words ghost over your ear. Without another word he pulled back and turned away to stroll towards the exit of your partition. Before stepping out, he turned over his shoulder and sucked his fingertips into his mouth.

“Like candyfloss. See you tomorrow morning for the coffee run, Sweet Tooth.” He husked, swiftly exiting your space.

You were left; legs still parted, short of breath and with a cold vanilla latte.


End file.
